


who would've thought I'd get you?

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: The Domi, Duclair, and Chychrun clans get together to share Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torigates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/gifts).



> Written as a treat for torigates. <3

Duke slipped into the bed as slowly as possible, barely moving the sheets to get underneath it and making no noise as he settled down. He was just shifting his head on the pillow stuffing it up so that he would have a place to curl his head up when Max lifted his head and looked at him bleary eyed. 

Curses.

“Did you take your meds?” 

Duke laughed and ruffled his non-existent hair. “Isn’t that my line?” 

“‘Rion was cuddling earlier,” Max yawned. “I took your pillow off and I used that linen roller thing but…” 

Duke shifted closer to Max, enjoying his furnace like warmth. “Yeah, I took my meds. You take yours?” 

“Yeah. Pain meds knocked me out though,” he said, holding up his hand. “How was Mama Duke?” 

“She’s good, she’ll be here in the morning, you know right?” 

He shrugged. “Wish I could have spent Christmas Eve with you guys. Wish my family and your family could have spent it together.” 

Duke pressed a kiss to his lip. “If we tell them…” 

“It might get out,” he said. “Chych knows.” 

“He lives here, harder to hide when you are in the same house.” 

“I just wish…” 

They’d had this discussion so many times that it was practically a script. The back and forth. Most of the time it was Duke saying the rational side of keeping it low key while Max fought for the emotional but occasionally it had swung the other way, mostly when there had been threats of Duke leaving and Max wanted to keep him as safe as possible. But tonight he didn’t want that. 

“Let’s sleep, Max,” he said and pressed a kiss just as Max opened his mouth to say something. Rather Duke slipped him a little tongue and pressed his body against him. Max, quite sexily, yawned. 

He put his uninjured hand to his face. “Sorry, tired. Really tired.” 

“Tomorrow,” Duke kissed him. “It’s okay. We’ve got a while.” 

Max laughed. “A while? Anthony, you romantic.” 

“Shut up and go to sleep, _Domi_.” 

Max didn’t have to be told again, he rubbed his nose into his pillow and closed his eyes. Duke watched as his face relaxed and he fell back into sleep. Even though he was decently tired and was pretty ready for bed Duke stayed awake a lot longer than he’d anticipated. 

* 

The next morning there was a small get together at Max’s ridiculous house. The Chychruns, all looking like they stepped out of a Ralph Lauren ad, his family who’d been staying at a hotel and enjoying the weather for the week (his main gift to them), and the Domis. 

They’d invited a few other people but they’d been turned down, not that they minded, it had half been a cover just to make it so that they could share at least part of the holiday together. 

His mom was pretty much all over him the whole day, making sure he ‘helped’ because it was rude to just walk around and do nothing when someone invited you over. So he spent a good day in the kitchen, which was just the same as most days either way. Max came in and laughed at him, also like usual, as Duke walked around and fixed things. 

Mama Domi came in and helped, swatting her son for being a lazy bum. To this he lifted his hand and made a pouty face, which had her swat him again. Orion came in a few times to bother and beg and out of habit Duke used the click trainer and ushered him out. He caught Mama Domi looking at him but he tried his best to just ignore it. 

Thank god for melanin, she didn’t get to catch him fiercely blushing. 

When the food was mostly done and the table set (by Jacob, as his mom was annoyed he wasn’t cooking with Duke), they all set up their plates buffet style. Duke grabbed a plate for Max as balancing it wouldn’t be easy and he had to check his levels before he could eat. It was ritual for them since he’d gotten home from Colorado. 

They sat down at the table and started eating, families intermingling and talking in small groups of two or three. The more they talked the better Duke felt. Max was seated next to him, not by accident and Duke leaned over and whispered at him. 

“I love you,” he said, just above a whisper and Max’s eyes widened a fraction of an inch before he nodded like Duke had asked him a question. The thing was, in a way, he had. 

He stood up and looked at the table, considering at all the people there. No one was particularly looking at him, but Max tapped his glass with his casted hand (the dumb ass) and everyone turned to look at him. Duke put his best smile on and tried to focus on his breathing like he was about to walk out onto the ice.

This was entirely scarier. 

“Welcome, guys,” he said. 

“You know this isn’t your house, right?” his brother piped up from across the table. His mother pinched his brother’s shoulder and he laughed. Served him right. 

“I just wanted to say Merry Christmas and uh, Happy Hannukah,” he said looking towards Jacob’s family. He got a smile from Jacob’s mom and a nod from his dad. “I wanted you all to know that it is nice to come together as a family, especially at this time of year.” 

He fidgeted, shifting around and biting his lip. 

“Hear hear!” his dad finally said, lifting his cup. Everyone joined in, except Max and him. Max, instead, stood up beside him. The table went dead quiet. 

“It’s extra special,” Max said. “Because this is our second Christmas together and the first time our family celebrated together.” 

Jacob’s sister leaned over to her brother. “ _Together_?” 

Jacob gave her a look and then looked back at the them. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Duke said. “Mama, Papa, I told you I’d been dating someone…” 

He wasn’t allowed to finish his sentence before his mom and Max’s mom burst out laughing while looking at each other. 

His brother threw down his napkin. “CALLED IT!” 

Max’s sister, Avery, piped up. “Oh thank god, do we get to stop pretending?” 

“Wait, what?” Max asked. 

“Oh honey,” his mom said. “You woke up from surgery in Colorado asking for Duke.” 

Carlin rolled her eyes. “Yeah, and over the summer you practically cried if Duke was mentioned. Not even counting the times you made up reasons you had to go places. You guys are about as subtle as elephants in tutus.” 

Tie tutted. “Let your brother be. That took courage for the two of you to come out.” 

“You all KNEW?” Duke asked.

His mom nodded and said in Quebecois, “It was yours to tell, my little love.” 

“If it helps, we didn’t know?” Jacob’s sister chimed in. 

“You are literally the only people who didn’t,” Jacob muttered. “They had their come out speech to me a week after moving in. Three nights Duke hadn’t stayed here. I’d guessed.” 

Duke sat down heavily in his chair, Max joining him. 

“You know, we’ve been having a hard time thinking when to tell you for months,” Max said. 

Max’s mom nodded. “It wasn’t ours to tell, dear. But we love you.” 

“Very much,” his mom added. 

They started to eat again, slowly at first and with an awkward silence. He was in mid-bite of a mashed potatoes when his brother broke it again. 

“WAIT, it took you till LAST CHRISTMAS to get your shit together?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written because there always needs to be more Max/Duke. Forever and for always. <3 
> 
> Title from Get You by Daniel Caesar 
> 
> Thank you LuciFern for the beta.


End file.
